


[podfic] 'cause i'm lightning on my feet

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ITPE 2016, Lube, M/M, Neo-Nazis, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, living in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Bucky just wants to run out to the nearest CVS to buy some lube. Naturally, that's when the Nazis attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['cause i'm lightning on my feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426339) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Neo-Nazis, living in the future, Lube ****

**Length:**  00:12:16  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(CA\)%20_cause%20im%20lightning%20on%20my%20feet_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123098.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
